Team GGRN
Team Green is Beacon Academy team lead by Garen Waldgrun. Somewhat notorious among their year for having unusually advanced combat skills and behaving in strange, animal-like ways. With an existing history and styles designed to play on their allies strengths, they prove both quick and effective in the field, however academic scores leave much to be desired, as no members of the team have any sort of formal education. At initiation, they took the white pawn pieces. Team Green All four members of Green are faunus, originate from the same village, and are directly blood related. Too many common factors to be a coincidence, it may be obvious to some that their methods of being placed together were less than honest. Members Garen Waldgrun is the team leader and second oldest member. A briliant tactician and master of thrown weapons who struggles in close quarters. Agrus Grau Is the second youngest and partner to Garen. A close quarters specialist who utilizes a berzerker like rage in combat, dangerous temper and known for lashing out when enraged. Baruq Rotguss III The oldest member of the team by two years, he is a technology specialist and trained blacksmith who acts as heavy fire support in the field. Nyx Rotguss Youngest member of the team, Baruq's sister and a trained healer. utilizes as quick kill tactic and aims to disarm foes wherever possible. Establishment As they had been together as children, so too are these four together as teenagers. Their name given as a request by Garen's father when he was placed at the helm. None has questioned the decision to make Garen the leader, as he has been trained for the role most of his life, meaning his existing tactical skill often plays in on missions. Due to the somewhat introverted nature of its leader, GGRN work poorly with others, as Garen often forgets to account for additional elements when planning combat tactics. Combat Tactics Having intentionally trained from youth in a way to best synchronize their skills, Team GGRN fight together instinctively, a nod and quick gesture from one of their members being all the communication needed for the well oiled machine to spring forth into action. Due to their lack of field communication, outsiders have trouble working with them, so it is rare to see them deployed alongside other teams. While Garen is the official leader and primary tactician, it typically falls to Nyx to make the call to retreat or change strategies, since her position as the teams primary support means she monitors the others status. Teamwork Garen, equipped for wrangling hordes of grimm, directs the flow of battle towards his more offensive teammates Agrus is a human blender, eviscerating anything that enters his attack radius as he devolves into a berzerker rage, giving pause only when his teammates enter the danger zone Baruq typically acts as crowd control, with his weapons ludicrous ammunition capacity and fire rate smaller foes rarely make it far into the effective range before being torn apart. Nyx plays cleanup, with her weapon being best suited to singular enemies she sweeps through Baruq and Agrus' damage zones, picking off stragglers and applying her healing semblance to her teams wounds. Duties The members of GGRN do not play well with those outside of their team and as such are often deployed on missions into the wilderness, with extensive firsthand knowledge outside the kingdoms it is rarely in doubt that they will return on schedule, if somewhat worse for wear. Trivia Team GGRN have no unifying themeCategory:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959